


Morning Surprise (FRIKEY)

by MavinVenom



Category: My Chemical Romance, frikey - Fandom
Genre: Frikey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavinVenom/pseuds/MavinVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frikey fluff.<br/>Slight, slight Waycest. Like not really but a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Surprise (FRIKEY)

-MIKEY'S POV-

"Get up, Mikes," someone opened my door and yelled. I groaned and and hid under the covers.

"We have a show!" Frank came in and screamed. He jumped on my back and leaned down. 

"If you don't get up you're not gonna have fun on stage tonight," he purred into my neck. He patted my head and launched himself off of me and down the stairs. I groaned and got up. I found some clean enough clothes and put them on. I went down the stairs, almost tripping on the uneven floorboards. 

"There's Mikey!" Gerard joked. The guys laughed at his joke and waved at me. I sat down on Gerard's lap, because Frank would pop a boner and Bob would launch me through the wall, and Ray just doesn't stand for that shit. 

"You hungry?" Gerard asked.   
"Yea," I mumbled and nuzzled into  
His neck.   
"Keep the acts down this early," Bob growled.   
"It's 2 PM," Ray said.   
"Fuck off," Bob smacked his arm. 

Gerard pushed me off and got me a bowl of cereal.   
"Eat up, we have to leave in an hour," Gerard said as he retreated into his dungeon of a room. 

Ray and Bob went into the livingroom to play the N64. Frank sat down across from me and stared at me. 

"What were you talking about this morning?" I asked him. 

"It was just to get you up," he said. He pushed his hair out of his   
eyes and looked at me again.

"Oh," I said. I took another bite of   
cereal. 

"Why? Were you hoping for something else?" He giggled. 

"No," I blushed. He giggled and went to join Ray and Bob. 

I put my bowl in the sink and went down to Gerard's room. 

"I need advice!" I announced to Gerard's paintings and drawings lining the walls. 

"Speak to Dr. Gerard," he said sarcastically as he looked up from his sketchbook. 

"Frank's flirting with me," I whined and laid down on his bed. 

"Haven't you always wanted that?" He tapped his pencil against my leg and drew something. 

"Well yea, but he's gonna do it onstage. I don't wanna freak out on him and scare his off. I want it to last, Gerard," I said. I crossed my arms over my face and waited for Gerard's response. 

"Just go with it, Mikes. You'll know what to do when the time comes," he said. "Now get out. And shower or something, you smell like shit," he giggled and pushed me off his bed. 

I flipped him off and went up to join the guys.   
"Seriously Mikey, go clean yourself," Bob said. 

"It's only been a week," I replied. 

"How many times have you jerked off?" Frank asked quickly. 

"Adding that to your spank bank, Iero?" Ray laughed. 

"I'll go shower or something," I mumbled and went up to my room. 

I took the quickest shower known to man kind, partly because of the time crunch and partly because Gerard used up all the warm water this morning. 

"Time to leave!" Ray opened my door and yelled. I finished blow drying my hair. I guess I'll straighten it before we go onstage. 

We all piled into our van our grandmother bought us.   
"Did you do your hair?" Frank asked as he sat in my lap, despite there being enough room for 3 more people to sit.   
"I just need to straighten it," I said. He laughed and twirled my hair.   
"Stop fucking back there, were there already," Ray said as he stopped the car.   
"I remembered the straightener!" Gerard yelled as he opened the door for Frank and I. Frank looped his finger in my belt loop and followed me to our dressing room. 

I sat on the counter and plugged the straightener in. Frank sat down on the counter and took the war paint from Gerard's makeup bag to do his X's.   
"We should put eyeliner on Mikey," Frank said as he finished his makeup.   
"He'll stab you," Gerard said as he stopped in front of the mirror.   
"I'll do it. He'll look nice," Frank replied and smiled slyly at me. 

He scooted next me as I finished straightening. He grabbed the eyeliner and pulled me down to his height.   
"Stay still or I'll be the one stabbing your eye out," he laughed. I smirked and let him do his work. He took my glasses off and started doing the eyeliner.   
"Don't move," he whispered as he finished my other eye. 

"Five minutes, boys!" A stagehand said.   
"Done," Frank smiled. I looked in the mirror, I looked good.   
"You look pretty," Frank whispered as he jumped off the counter and went to tune Pansy. 

I joined him on the floor and tuned my bass.   
"You look good Mikes!" Gerard exclaimed as joined us from the bathroom. I smiled at him and stood up.   
"I'm ready," I said. 

"C'mon boys," another stagehand called to us.   
We all went to the wings of the stage and watched the opening band come off.   
"Good luck," one called to us. 

Frank came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders. Gerard walked onstage and we followed. Frank kissed my back as we walked past Gerard. Bob laughed and some people in the front row screamed. 

We started in on 'I'm not Ok (I Promise) and Gerard strutted around the stage. 

Frank ran up to me and smirked at me.   
"This is from this morning," he mouthed as he launched himself at me. His fingers hit my bass, causing that unpleasant sound that almost made Gerard stop singing. He turned around and raised his eyebrows as Frank attached his lips to mine.   
I pulled away and mumbled "get away" and pushed him away. He smirked at me again and ran back to his mic. 

-AFTER SHOW-

Frank grabbed my hand and dragged me into the green room.   
"You look so pretty in your new makeup," he mumbled as he pushed me onto the floor. 

"Mikey, let's get out of here," Frank mumbled into my ear. 

"But we have a show tomorrow," I whined. He laughed and laid down next to me. He twirled his fingers in my hair.   
"I mean something else," he said darkly.   
"Gerard wouldn't like it," I said. 

"It's not about Gerard now," Frank said as he nibbled my collar bone.   
"I heard your conversation with Gerard this morning. And I wasn't flirting with you. I was simply informing you of what was to come later," He replied as he dug his nails into my hips. 

"Frank, they're gonna see us. Gerard is gonna hurt you. I don't want him to hurt you," I said and I instantly covered my mouth. He sat up and put his hand on my chest.   
"Mikey, he could kill me and I wouldn't care. I just get to kiss you," he said,"maybe a little more," he said as he kissed me gently. I sat up and pushed him off.   
"Please not now, Frankie," he looked sad.   
"I didn't know you were gonna do this. Next time tell me beforehand? I'll put on my makeup for you," I kissed his nose and stood up.

"Next time?" Frank asked.   
"Of course," I smiled as I pulled him into a hug. 

 

\---------------------------------------  
IM SO PROUD OF THIS.

IT TOOK ME ALMOST 2 HOURS.


End file.
